itdfandomcom-20200213-history
The Center
Also known as "The Creator," The Center is an enigmatic entity of immense power that appears to be the leader of The Angels and Heaven. He claims to be God and the origin of all things... ...Still...whether or not he is what he claims to be or is something else...a pretender, claiming to be God so that the Angels would follow him is currently unknown. There were once rumors that had claimed that when one moved to Heaven it was up to The Center to decide what happened next. Those who were deemed Pure were allowed into Heaven and those who were deemed Impure were cursed and cast down to Hell...however...this Center doesn't seem to be merciful for these rumors to mean much(?)...at least around the time of the Demons Fall Arc. Appearance The Center's appearance was stated to be "beyond describing" by some. It was a dog, it was a bird, then it was an ox...It was a "pure holy being". ...However...to most he appeared as a man with the head of a jackal. Personality The Center's personality is hard to pin down. He appears to be very apathetic initially as he states that he "doesn't care" and that he is doing the things he does merely on a whim. He says decisions like him closing The Gate to Heaven or going to Glemoor matter as much to him as deciding whether to wear white socks or black socks (even though he also claims to be a being of supreme purpose...perhaps his motives and intentions aren't super clear) It is strange though. At one point he tells someone that there is no god, but then later claims that he is god saying that his previous statement was merely on a whim and that he was the one true god (this may just relate to his previously mentioned traits). He also seems to give off this sense of smugness and superiority at times. Later on in the Dark Princess Arc after he takes control of the corpse of Brother to attack people, his somewhat apathetic nature seems to fade. He seems to take situations more seriously / personally. He dislikes those who he views as "tainted" and those who consult with such people. Others speculate that if he has a motive then it is to destroy sinful things. He also shows annoyance at the idea of Royalty (Shown when he is conversing with Prince Lake, he is also annoyed that he "led men astray with witchery claiming that he had Divine Power). He believes all men should worship the Center and strive to forward the ideals of Heaven. He is not a fan of Demons and seems to dislike Cosmics (at the time referring to them as the "real invaders"). He seems to favor going after the largest group of enemies first. Abilities His speculated ability is known as "The Miracle of The Center," the ability to see all, to know all, to exist inside of all living beings at once and be all-powerful. If that's true though, why did he get killed by a Human? Probably a pretender, claiming to be God so that the Angels would follow him. Possibly a Cosmic being as well, but unconfirmed. He seems to demonstrate some degree of omniscience (as he is able to know the layout of the entire city of Glemoor, where The Angels are, where the other parties are, and so on...however he doesn't seem to know what events will happen in the future...He also doesn't show immediate proficiency when handling new abilities...) He also demonstrates some other smaller scale abilities Demon's Fall Arc When the beacon of light appeared in Glemoor along with the four High Guardians, The Center appeared to be able to project his presence within the beacon (although he didn't seem to be able to actually appear physically). He didn't really reveal himself during this arc but would be mentioned. Dark Princess Arc The Center would officially appear when Brother's Angel Hunting Squad went to inspect the beacon of light after defeating an Angel. The Center would "appear" to one of the party members and generally cause a scare as Gant and the demons (including Brother) suddenly start dying. The remaining members of the group flee away from the beacon of light, managing to also save Meosk. Some time after the group was long gone, The Center decides to get involved for no particular reason. He would take control of Brother's corpse (there is a mention that him taking control of the body of an Angel was considered a profanity...but using Brother's body would be fine) and close the Gate to Heaven (the beacon would also vanish after this event)...Now mobile and using a powerful body with a thousand blades, he would begin making his move to destroy everyone here... During this little scene we get some look at The Center's supposed point of view of how the world may have been to him. From the Center's view (supposedly): * In the beginning, there was Infinity which for no particular reason had decided to condense into a single point which was known as the Center. The Center became the Origin of all things. It would bring Balance to the universe. * Later, for no particular reason, beings were created. Some of them were known as beings of Sin. Those are the Demons. Some of them were known as hands for the Creator. Those are the Angels. However, they are the same creature. By calling one a rose and one a violet, their smells did not change. * In order to separate these beings a third realm was created. This was the realm of mortals. The realm of mortals ensured there was no direct line between the space known as Heaven and the space known as Hell. In Heaven, the power of Angels was absolute. In Hell, the power of Demons was absolute. The space in between was gray. Because of this, the “particular beings” would go to the space between Heaven and Hell to wage war. The mortals there suffered greatly as a result of these conflicts. * Fundamentally the mortals could also be divided into two groups. Humans were inherently weak, but had a strength of will that was impossible to dominate. They were born with a knack for overcoming long, and sometimes impossible, odds. The other group was known as the Fiends. Many of them were born with inherently great strength, but all Fiends are very easily controlled by “particular beings.” They have almost no will of their own. * He views the Cosmics as the "real invaders" from "that void" which was space. When the void had condensed into Infinity, some of that power had escaped. That power was wicked, it was not needed to create a Pure world, but it had escaped. Now life, from the far corners of the universe, threatened everything he stood for. Summer's End Arc The Center controlled Brother would cause havoc, first encountering some of The Revengers (killing them) and then The Angel Hunting Squad (killing or severely injuring those with them). They would flee and run into Prince Lake who would work with them in an effort to defeat the False Brother. In the final battle, the Center controlled Brother would face Prince Lake and those with him. Using the abilities of Brother, he would summon magical blades such as Shamshir and Perseus to slay them all... ...however...The False Brother is also slain during one of the last attacks (refer to story section for specifics) How had he been hit by the attack? Surely nobody else had been responsible for this outcome! Nope! Totally weird! What became of The Center after this is unknown. During the aftermath in Heaven, one of the High Guardians is going over the situation (about the status of some of the other High Guardians etc) and mentions how The Center had seemingly abandoned them... ...Whether The Center had truly been slain, or is still about is currently unknown... Category:ITD5 Characters